KH Boredom
by ILoveFruitBasket
Summary: Organization XIII and its daily, boring, oddly ordinary schedule. Until, half the organization has to leave to Castle Oblivion. What will the bored Number XIII do to spend these last days, with his so called friends? Will there be chaos?
1. Chapter 1

OK, this is my first and ever fan fic.YAY! So I ask not to flame. Please. I hope you all enjoy it. I hope. So please read and review. ANNNDDD I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any Characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roxas opened his eyes.

He had fallen asleep in the meeting tower with the tall chairs that formed a circle. The reason he fell asleep?...Well, lets just say he was bored. It was more of a miracle that he was able to fall asleep anyway, with all the noise that his fellow organization members were making.

Xigbar, Zexion, Saix and Demyx were also in the meeting room. It was 6:22 am. The Superior had wanted a meeting at 7:40. So why are they there so early?

Roxas stood up straight, since he was slouching. He looked at the four Nobodies.

Zexion was probably here so early because…well, he was more the responsible type and didn't like to mess with Xemnas, in fact he doesn't like trouble unless he's the one causing it.

Saix was also responsible, but really didn't care if Xemnas was angry with him or not. Saix is more dedicated to the Organization, because he probably wanted his heart back really badly.

Demyx was there because of what happened last time. He made it so late the other time… it was too ugly to explain…well it was for Demyx anyways, since Xemnas took him to another room.

Roxas then turned to look at the freeshooter.

Xigbar was probably there for the same reason as Roxas was.

There was nothing to do. That was most likely it for Xigbar.

Roxas then looked at the Nobodies.

Xigbar was sitting in his tall chair, with his head on his hand while his elbow rested on his knee. And with his other hand he held a sniper. He was shooting at something or someone.

Roxas looked down at where Xigbar was pointing his sniper at.

Demyx was cowering behind one of the tall chairs, trying to avoid the bullets.

Roxas turned to look at Zexion , since he heard a sigh. Zexion looked very, very annoyed. And Saix was just sitting there, in his chair, like nothing was happening at all, in fact he looked like he was very deep in thought.

Roxas shook his head to wake himself up, and to get rid of any ideas that might be going through Saix's head.

Roxas then slouched again.

He was really bored. And the fact that having a meeting was the worst. One: the meetings they always have were always boring. Two: Roxas was absolutely sure it was going to be about _the subject._

"the subject" was about the plan of having half the Organization going to some castle called Oblivion or something like that. Roxas didn't like the plan very much, because it would be nothing but boring at the castle they were staying at already. And besides that, the Superior had chosen Axel to go with the other half. Axel was Roxas's best friend. Roxas felt like if he was the only one that understood him.

He sighed again.

Roxas thought he was right then and there. He thought he was going to die from all the boredom.

"Waaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

Roxas looked down. Demyx was still cowering from Xigbar.

"Will you stay still, you little brat." said Xigbar.

"Not until you stop!" Demyx answered back.

BANG!

Another bullet was shoot and this time, it grazed Demyx's arm.

"OWW!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…" Xigbar started laughing his head off. "Finally hit the little water demon."

_Not good._ Roxas thought.

" You big MEANIE!" Demyx was whining this time. "Why the hell are you shooting at me! What'd I do to you! And I'm NOT a demon, I have a name you know! It's Demyx! CAN THE BIG BULLY SAY DEMYX! DDD-EEE-MMM-"

Demyx was cut off by another bullet that was shot at him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA…" Xigbar was holding his sides this time.

"Will you two stop making noise, you're giving me a headache." replied Zexion who finally said something.

"Huh?" Xigbar cooked an eyebrow.

"I said _shut up._" Zexion said, keeping his cool.

Roxas then turned to Saix who said nothing and was still in thought.

Roxas looked down and spotted Demyx who no longer looked like he was whining, but in Roxas's opinion; he looked pissed.

Roxas was sort of worried. Things could get ugly if the members were trying to kill each other. Sure it happened every day, but if the fight went too deep, it could end up serious. And what was really bad, was that this was the #1 thing that really makes Xemnas angry.

Roxas looked at Saix hoping he would stop this, but he was still silent.

He then turned to Xigbar and Zexion who were still arguing about the whole shutting up business.

"That's right, I said shut the hell up!" Zexion said coolly.

"Well then, MAKE!" yelled Xigbar.

Zexion immediately created a portal and pushed Xigbar through it. Right after he went through it, Zexion made it disappear.

There was a pause of silence. Then, after a few more seconds, Xigbar appeared through another portal.

"God, dude! What's your problem!" Xigbar yelled at Zexion.

"What's _your_ problem? I tell you to shut up and you keep and blabbing."

"SHUT UP!" roared Xigbar.

Zexion smiled one of those evil smiles. "Make me."

"AARRRGGGHHHH!"

Xigbar was about to push Zexion into a new portal, but Zexion, quick as he is, grabbed his arm and swung him into the portal instead. But this time Xigbar didn't come back.

_Who knows what type of creepy, disgusting, horrifying place Xigbar was trying to send Zexion to…_Roxas thought.

"Serves him right!" Demyx pouted. He was back on his chair.

"I said to the both of you to shut up." Zexion replied.

Demyx gave a yelp and cowered in his chair.

Roxas took a breath in let it out. Then he made up his mind. He jumped of his at least forty-foot tall chair and landed on the floor smoothly.

"Where you going?" Zexion said with no expression, " The meeting's gonna start soon."

That was a lie.

"I'm going to find something else to do." Roxas replied.

"Good luck with that!" Demyx yelled down at him.

Zexion cocked his eyebrow at Demyx.

Demyx yelped again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What will Roxas do or go? Will Xigbar return? And will Saix do anything in this fic!

Sorry, always wanted to ask questions like that.

Don't worry, I'll make sure all members come out.

And I apologize to all Xigbar and Demyx fans who think I was too mean to them or to any other member so far, but I like all the members equally just to let you guys know. Although... I do prefer some members more than others. Well, Till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

OMG! I was expecting my first review to be like something simple like "nice work" or something that just said " keep it going", but it was actually something I thought was very kind and welcoming….I'M SO HAPPY!!! I thank you NARUfreak for being the first to review!! Anyways, here's the next chapter and… I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY CHARATERS!!!! Thank you…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sigh…_Roxas was now even more bored.

_I maybe should have stayed…_Roxas thought about staying at the meeting room as he was walking done the white pearly halls of the castle where the organization lived in.

"Arrggghhhh…"Roxas gave a growl out of frustration.

"Keep it down."

Roxas turned to his right to see right into Maluxia's room. How could he have been so stupid to not have noticed that he was right in front of Maluxia's room?!

Marluxia was there sitting on his bed sharpening his scythe. Roxas took this opportunity to finally see how his room was like, and it kind of creeped him out.

Marluxia's room kind of had a feminine touch to it. The walls had a sort of pink tint to it.

It also had small darker pink flowers painted at every corner of the room. All the furniture was white, though. But the tiles on the marble floor had roses on them, which was really noticeable.

Roxas took a step, with caution, into the pink tinted room. Marluxia just sat there, sharpening his scythe.

When Roxas finally approached him, there was a long silence. Roxas was hoping Marluxia would say something, because the silence was starting to bother him.

………

…………

_Ok, fine. _Roxas thought and decided to say something.

"So, whatcha doin'?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?", Maluxia replied without looking up at him.

"Sharpening your scythe."

"Ok, so why the hell did you ask if you knew?!?"

"Hmmmm," Roxas put his finger on his chin, as he stared at the ceiling. "Gee, maybe because I mistook it for some girly, magic toy staff that goes so well with this room."

"GET OUT!!!"

Roxas smiled and said "Make me."

…………..bad answer.

The next thing you see was Roxas being chased by the pink deadly petals that shoot you, and won't stop shooting at you until you destroy them. (You might know what I mean if you've played KH CoM.)

But somehow, by some sort of miracle, Roxas was able to lose them. After what seemed like fifteen minutes of just running nonstop, Roxas slid down a wall, gasping for breath.

_What was I thinking?!?! _ Roxas yelled at himself in his head.

Roxas took a breath in and let it out. He looked to see where he was. He was in one of the white halls of the castle. Again.

Roxas gave a sigh. He was lost.

It was so easy getting lost in this castle. One time even Saix got lost. He got so angry after an hour of not knowing where the hell he was, he went berserk. Until, Xaldin came out of nowhere and told him which way to go. The only thing Saix said to Xaldin, and the other members also, was to live that hall destroyed so that he knew where he was next time he got lost.

Roxas gave another sigh, this time out of annoyance.

White.

Everything had to be the color white, in this God forsaken castle.

But it was one of Xemnas's rules, or "Laws", as he named it. He gave this rule because he said it would help with selflessness and control. In Roxas's opinion, it was just another way so that the members wouldn't have another reason to argue.

Roxas then laughed. He remembered when he was with Axel. Axel had gone out of control with the color white, he drew flames on his walls with Crayola crayons. Unfortunately, Demyx had seen this and told Xemnas. Axel was to clean the walls of his room and the rest of the castle for the rest of the month.

After a short pause Roxas got up and started down the hall.

It seemed like only two minutes of walking, when it was actually 20 minutes, since Roxas was so deep in thought. He was thinking of all the good times he had with Axel. Sure they disagreed about a lot of things and argued every now and then, but they understood each other. They were best friends.

Roxas somehow ended up at the front of his own room. He walked inside and looked around.

….

White.

Everything was white in his room. Except for his bed, which was gray, but it didn't make a difference.

Roxas flopped on his bed, with his arms and legs outstretched and stared at the ceiling, with his mouth slightly open.

_Might as well die here out of boredom…_Roxas thought. But this boredom was about to end.

Number 5, other known as Lexaeus, walked past Roxas's room. Too bad for Roxas, that he didn't remember to close the door. The muscular man walked in and stood next to the bed with the blonde still looking at the ceiling. The man then lifted up his fist and…

BAM!!!!!

Hit the poor teen right in the gut.

"OOOOWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!"

"Oh," was all Lexaeus answered back.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?!?!?!?!"

"Just wanted to know if you were alive or not."

"You could've just asked!"

Lexaeus just shrugged and stand turned to face the door.

"You know, the meeting's gonna start. You'll be late."

Roxas turned to his clock, which read 7:37.

_Damn! That fast already?_

Roxas turned to Lexaeus, "What about you? You won't make it in time."

"I have my reasons."

"HA!! Like Xemnas is gonna take that excuse! You big stupid rock!" , apparently Roxas was still angry at him for hitting him in the stomach, but…………

BAM!!!!!

……….still a bad answer.

Lexaeus left the room, with the blonde teen left unconscious on the bed, and with a bump on his head.

…..

"SSSSHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTT!!!!!!!!"

Axel, our beloved number 8, was running down the hall with gloves in his mouth, and trying to put a boot on. His red hair, if possible, was even messier. (yay, I know it seems impossible.)

It was 7:58, and the meeting started at 7:40. Boy, was he late.

He was running past Roxas's room, until he skid to a stop. Axel poked his head into his room and gasped.

"ROXAS?!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!?"

Roxas was still lying on his bed, still unconscious.

"Come on, man!!! You gotta wake up!!! You don't want you're ass wiped, do ya?!?"

Axel then grabbed the blonde by the arm and started dragging him all the way to the meeting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whoohooo!!! YAY!!!! Finished!!!!

I hoped you all liked it. And if you didn't and were expecting more humor, HOLD ON!!!

I'M NOT THERE YET!!!!! Ok, but I do hope some of you thought it was funny, but if you don't please help me out and tell me what you think, ok? STAY TUNE, AND UNTIL NEXT TIME!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok! I don't have anyone to than, yet because I wrote this right after I wrote the second chapter and I still only had one review(sad isn't it?), but I guess thank NARUfreak again for the tips, and I dedicate this chapter to you and to my best friend, Blast Off! Well, here goes nothing!!!

I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!!!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah." This was the only thing that was coming into Roxas's mind.

_Blah blah blah blah blah blah._

Roxas was at the meeting, and so was the rest of the organization. Except Xigbar, since Zexion pushed him through the portal.

Anyways, Roxas wasn't too happy to be here. And the worse part was is that they were talking about "the subject."

"Blah blah blah blah blah KEY blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah SORA blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah HEARTS blah blah blah blah blah blah CASTLE OBLIVION blah blah blah blah blah blah CARDS blah blah blah blah…."

_Argghhhhh…I can't take it anymore!!!!!_ Roxas practically screamed in his mind.

The Superior, Xemnas, was talking to his organization about going to Castle Oblivion,

and had just finished saying that Marluxia would be the one in charge, meaning HIS castle.

"DAMN IT!!!!"

Everyone turned to the red haired pyro. Axel pointed his finger at the pink haired man.

"Why the hell does he become in charge?!? I wanted to be in charge! I demand a vote!!!" He slammed his had against the chair.

Xemans sighed. "The reason why I picked number 11, is because he's more responsible, and you are…well…you know."

"No, I don't know!!! I don't see why we should let this gay man be in charge!"

It was now Marluxia's turn to go into flames.

_Here we go…_Roxas thought. He slouched in his chair. He was sure this was gonna end up badly so he didn't bother watching.

After what seemed like forever, the fight ended with Axel losing and Marluxia triumphant. This also concluded the end of the meeting.

"Like I'm gonna let the lord of gay stand in my way!" Axel told Roxas as they exited the tower.

"Just give up. Xemans isn't going to let you have that position." Roxas answered back.

"FINE!! If he won't let me have the positon, then I'll make sure that Marluxia's time there is a living hell! MUHAHAAHAHAHA!"

"What ever, hey, how 'bout we get something to eat? I'm starving."

"That's a good idea, my little keyblader!" ,Axel said completely forgetting about the position of being in charge. Roxas just sighed.

"Don't call me that, please,"

"Awww. Why not? "

"It's just weird, okay?"

"Its not weird!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it isn't!"

"Yes!!! It is!!!"

"Okay, fine! How 'bout, Roxy?"

"No!"

"Woxas?"

"NOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Fine, fine………….Woxy."

"STOP IT!!!"

"Nah, I like that name. Woxy!! It sounds so cheerful! Woxy! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

"Argggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"OH, NO!!!!!!!!! WOXY GOT MAD!!!!!!!!"

"You know what?!?! Forget you!!!"

"Oh, please, Woxy! Don't get mad!"

"Whatever, just stop calling me names!"

"Ok,………….Woxy."

Roxas sighed. He thought he would never know how Axel's mind works. It was like one of those mysteries that are kept mysteries.

"Soooo, you gonna be ok?" Axel said as he put his behind his head, as he walked besides Roxas down the hall.

"Yay, just stop with the names." Roxas replied.

"No, not that."

Roxas looked up at him. "What then?"

"The whole thing about half of us going to Castle Oblivion, you gonna be ok about it?" Axel said, not looking at him.

"Why do ask?"

"I dunno, maybe because you don't seem like you agree with it. Why?"

"I don't know?" Roxas looked back down the hall. The truth was, is that he didn't want him to leave.

"Hmmmmm….." was Axel's response.

There was a long silence. Roxas took some glances at Axel to see if he was looking at him or what type of expression he had on his face, but Axel didn't seem to notice him. It looked like he was spacing out.

Roxas felt uncomfortable with this silence and decided to break it.

"So, have you ever been into Marluxia's room or seen inside it?"

"Nope." Then he paused. Roxas noticed this and also stopped.

"What?" Roxas asked.

"That's a great idea to start my revenge!" Axel exclaimed as he slammed his fist into his palm.

"Ummmmmm……….ok."

"Why do you ask?" ,then he gasped, "Don't tell me he asked you to come into his room?!? Did he say he would give you candy!?!? That bastard!"

"Ewwwwww!!!!! No!!!!!!!!!!!! I went in on my own!!!"

Axel gasped again, "Roxas!!!! Noooo!!!!!! Don't tell me you're gay too!!!!!! Or was it Marluxia who turned you gay?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!! That's disgusting!!!!!!!!"

"Phew! That was a close!! But from on, Woxy, you must stay away from him."

Roxas just sweat dropped at the name "Woxy."

"So, why did you go into Gaylord's room?" asked Axel.

"I wanted to see what his room was like, so I went in."

"Annnnddd?"

"It wasn't pretty."

"OH, YEAH!!!"

Roxas just stared at him.

"What a great way to get revenge!!!!!"

"Don't. Trust me." Roxas said, remembering what had happened when he said his comment.

"Fine, but if he decorates his room like that at the other castle, I'm taking the advantage!!!!"

"Whatever."

After their "long" conversation, they had finally arrived at the dinning room/kitchen. As they walked in, a knife was thrown right passed their faces.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" Axel screamed. Roxas just stood there horrified.

"I'm hungry!!!!! Give me food!!!!!!!!!! Feed me!!!!!!!" Demyx whined.

"That gives you no right to throw a knife." Laxrene said calmly. She was lying on a couch in the corner, reading a book. Why they have a couch in the dinning room/ kitchen? Please don't ask.

"But I'm hungry!!!!!" Demyx whined again.

"Calm down, Demyx. I'm sure Vexen will come out eventually." said Zexion who was sitting at the other side (of the table) of Demyx.

Saix, Xaldin, Lexaeus, and Luxord were also in the room. Almost everybody was here, except (again) Xigbar and Xemnas. Vexen was in the kitchen cooking. "Vexen, cooking?" you ask. Well, in the organization you take turns doing chores. This is all decided by some little wheel that hung in the main hall. Every week Xemnas would turn the wheel, and each of the members would get a different chore of the week. (You all might know what I'm talking about if you've read the manga.)

Sadly, for the half the organization, Xemans demanded that there would be a wheel at Castle Oblivion.

"But I'm STARVING!!!!!!"

"Well, you're gonna have to wait like the rest of us." Xaldin said with his arms crossed.

When Axel finally shook the traumatized teen to his senses, they took a seat at the table.

And right when they took their seat, Vexen came into the room with his hands filled with empty plates.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!! NOT INVISIBLE FOOD AGAIN! WE TOLD YOU TO KEEP YOUR EXPERIMENTS IN THE LAB!!!!!" Demyx yelled.

"It's not invisible, it's still in the pot, which is still on the stove, and that I'm going to hand out right." Vexen replied handing out the last plate.

"Well…..HURRY UP!!!" Demyx answered back. (so rude)

Vexen went back to the kitchen and came out with mittens on, holding a pot with a lid. He practically slammed the pot at the end of table and grabbed Demyx's plate.

"Wheepy!!! I'm first!!!" Demyx yelped with delight.

Vexen lifted the lid, and with a dipper, poured a sort of lumpy, gloop substance. Roxas was now even more terrified. After almost being stabbed in the face with a knife and being forced to eat a breakfast "CREATED" by a mad scientist could freak anyone out. (I would) Demyx was speechless.

"I lost my appetite." Demyx said as he held his stomach, feeling like he would puke.

"WHAT-THE-HELL-IS-THIS?!?!?!?" Axel said, also horrified, but analyzing it carefully.

Zexion sighed, "Whatever it is, I'm not eating."

"Vexen, didn't Superior ask you not to try anything ummmmm…..experimental on our meals?" Xaldin said unfazed, but still not wanting the "food."

"Actually, this dish is nothing but vitamins and minerals. I asked the Superior if I could serve it and he said 'if its healthy'."

"Hell, if this is what healthy looks like, I don't want to be healthy!" Axel said as he leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed.

"I agree!!!" Demyx exclaimed as he raised his hand.

"D-did you e-even show this t-to X-Xemnas?" Roxas said shaking.

"Hmmmmmm……..no." Vexen said with no feeling at all, "but you all know what will happen if you don't eat."

Everybody went silent. They were deciding whether or not they should take the punishment or the "who-knows-if-its-toxic-food."

Vexen took this as a "yes" and started to serve everybody.

Laxrene, the last to be served, (talk about ladies being first) saw the substance being poured on her plate. She couldn't take the sight.

"I'm not eating it." She said glaring down at it.

"Too bad." Vexen replied as he poured even more on her plate.

She turned to glare at him, and this glare was scary. There was a dark aurora surrounding her with lighting flashing.

Vexen stared at her and took her plate away.

"Thank you!" Laxrene smiled "sweetly."

Vexen just grunted.

Then Roxas turned to Axel because he heard him mumble.

"Three, two, one…." Axel grabbed his plate and threw it Vexen.

"WHA-?" Roxas exclaimed, but couldn't finish.

"RUN WOXY!!!!! RUN!!!!" Axel grabbed him by the arm and sprinted out the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HAHAHAHAHA. That was fun to write!!! And, boy didn't it take a long time to right!

Oh and I apologize, Andrea, for giving this to you to edit. I had already started on the computer and I didn't want to print it out 6 pages. I'm sorry. And if I didn't mention this at the beginning, this chapter is dedicated to you.

Okay! I hoped you all liked it, please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, I really feel that good right now. I mean, like I've felt better before, but now I feel……….blah. Anyways, I just watching a movie we bought, called "House of Flying Daggers." It was a good movie, but I just didn't get why the guy killed the love of his life. I mean, sure she didn't love him, but WHY? Ok, let's forget about that, I hope you all like it! I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. This chapter is dedicated to Blast off!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What happened last time:

"_Three, two, one…", Axel grabbed the plate a threw it at Vexen._

"_WHA-?" Roxas couldn't finish._

"_RUN, WOXY!!!!!!!!! RUN!!!!!!!!!!", Axel yelled and grabbed Roxas's arm._

X

"Why the hell did you do that for?!" Roxas gasped for breathe.

"Well, sorry, if you wanted to eat that crap!!" Axel said, also gasping.

They ran all the way from the dinning room to Axel's room, which was like six stories above the dinning room.

Roxas looked around Axel's room. It had been a long time since he had last come in here. For some reason they had just been meeting up at Roxas's room.

"Well, thanks for kidnapping me," Roxas said, "but now we are gonna get in trouble by Xemnas for not eating. And I'm still hungry."

"I have that all covered." Axel said, as he started to walk to the corner of the room.

He tapped his foot on the tile that was exactly at the corner of the room. He then picked up the tile. Of what Roxas saw, there was a hole there. Axel crouched down and stuck his arm in the hole. Then he pulled out a box of coke, two small bottles of caramel syrup, and a huge bag of Chips Ahoy cookies.

Roxas just stared at Axel, like if he was Mary Popinns pulling out furniture from a purse.

"There we go! I told you I had it all covered." Axel said triumphantly.

He then pulled out the coke bottles from the box and said, "Here's your milk," then he poured some of the cookies into Roxas's hand, "there's your pancakes," then handed him one of the caramel bottles, "and there's your pancake syrup." Axel seemed to be proud of himself.

"Ummmmmm……………thank you?" Roxas replied looking at the so called "breakast."

"Your welcome!" Axel exclaimed as he opened a bottle of coke.

"They still put coke in bottles?" asked Roxas.

"Nope, I called them and asked of they could specially make an order for me. I love the bottles, it's like if you're drinking the classic."

_Who calls a coke company, just to get their coke in a bottle?!? _Roxas asked in his head.

He tried to shove it aside. Then he started to pour some caramel on one of the cookies. He then stared at the caramel covered cookie in his hand. He took a bite of the cookie.

_This is good!_ Roxas poured even more caramel on another cookie. Roxas ate at least 15 cookies in two minutes.

"You know everything is going to be ok, right?" Axel said trying to draw a happy face, with the caramel, on his cookie.

Roxas looked up at Axel with cookie crumbs around his mouth. "Huh?"

"I know you're upset because I'm one of the half that's going to Castle Oblivion."

Roxas just sat there listening.

"Don't worry." Axel said smiling, holding the smiley face cookie next to his face.

Roxas gave him a weak smile and looked down at his cookies.

Axel noticed this and got an idea.

"Hey, how 'bout you and me go have fun these next last days!" Axel exclaimed with his finger in the air.

Roxas looked up at him, "How?"

"You know, annoy everyone and and, stuff like that!"

"Are you sure about this?" Roxas said worriedly.

"I'm positive!" Axel said. "I also know the perfect person who could help us in our plan!"

"Who?"

Axel got up and, again, grabbed Roxas by the arm, "Follow me!!!"

Before they left, Roxas grabbed one of the bottles of caramel and the huge bag of Chips Ahoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, I admit that was short. But, I wanted to leave it at a cliff hanger. I'll let you guess who Axel wants to find, hehehe, but I bet you all know. If you guys guess right, I'll give you a cookie. Oh, and, Andrea, this chapter is dedicated to you because, well, you know why. It was fun to write too. I hope you liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

Wheeeeeeeeee, I feel so happy for some reason right now. _Lala la lala la oh_!

Sorry, you'll have to forgive, too much sugar. Anyways, I have people over at my house so its kinda noisy, and hard to work in. So please excuse any mistakes, well, I'm mostly likely giving this to my friend to proof read anyways. I hope you all enjoy! I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters, I wish I did though. Then I would make them dance La Marcarena.

Axel: any thing for you starts dancing

Me: eeekkkk, no!!!! get away!!!!!

Roxas: slaps his hand on his forehead

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Blah: _Roxas's thoughts.(there's a difference between _blah_ and blah, see?)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Demyx?" Roxas asked, eating a caramel cookie.

"Wow, how do you know?" Axel said surprised.

"Ummmmmmmm……..because we are standing in front of his bedroom door?" , replied Roxas.

"Ohh."

Which was true, they were standing in front of Demyx's door. Axel knocked once calmly then started pounding on the door.

"Oh, come on!!! Breakfast should be over by now!!" Axel yelled, trying to open the door.

"Axel, maybe we shouldn't do that." said Roxas.

"I'm not here!" Demyx sang as he stood at Axel's side.

"Where the heck did you come from?!?!?!" Axel exclaimed.

Demyx turned around and pointed down the hall, "Over there, where else?"

"Argh, never mind. Anyways, Woxy and I are wondering if you would like to help us cause some trouble." Axel made it sound like it was no big deal.

"Hmmmmm…." Demyx thought as he tapped his finger against his chin, "I dunno, I have other _plans_ that I was that _planning_ to do."

Axel and Roxas just stood there waiting in silence.

"Well……sure, I guess you guys could help me." Demyx finally answered.

"You mean you will be helping us." Roxas corrected him.

"No, you guys will be helping me." replied Demyx.

"Ok, fine. What do we do? And who are we going to do it to?" said Axel, trying not to waste time.

"Ok, here's the plan." started Demyx and whispered it as quietly as he could to Axel, who seemed to like it, and to Roxas, still eating the caramel cookies.

xXIXx

_Knock, knock._

"Hmm?" Luxord looked up and stared at his door.

"Luxy!!!! Luxy!!!!" he heard a voice at the other side. Luxord got up of his bed and placed his deck of cards on his night stand.

_Must he end everybody's name with a Y? _Roxas thought as he entered Luxord's room through the window.

Luxord opened the door to reveal Axel and Demyx.

"HIYA!!!!", greeted Demyx. Luxord turned his head to Axel.

"WASUP!!!!" Axel exclaimed.

_Oh please. That's too obvious._ Roxas searched the room.

"Don't call me that. Ever." Luxord said without emotion.

Axel's smile disappeared slightly. "Okay, Luxord. Demyx and I have been wondering lately." Axel stopped for a response.

Luxord stayed silent. Axel just stared at the emotionless face.

"You're one of the smart ones of the organization." Axel began.

_Oh. You think flattery is gonna work?_ Roxas opened a drawer and closed it immeditly because a tentacle was coming out of it. (don't ask, just thought it would be funny)

Axel saw Roxas and the tentacle and decided to speed it up, because apparently the tentacle was now giving a fight to come out.

"Well, you know there are thirteen of us, right?" Axel pointed out. Demyx nodding at what he said.

"Well, you noticed that there is only men and ONE WOMAN in this organization." Axel said.

_Hmmm……he has a point. _Roxas didn't know the plan very well. They only told him to enter the room through this window and find the .(don't want you guys to know yet) While they distracted Luxord.

Roxas then puched as hard and as quietly as he could at the tentacle, trying to keep it from coming out.

"Well, don't you think its weird with only one female here? I mean, I wonder how that makes her feel. And more importantly, how does that make us men of the organization feel." Axel said this a little more quietly then before. And Demyx had stop nodding his head.

Roxas finally summoned his keyblade and started slashing at the tentacle. _Bad, Tentacle! Bad!_ Roxas was able to get the tentacle back inside the drawer.

"Why do you think Xemnas only has one woman in the organization, I think that's a good question. And another good question is: why hasn't anybody mentioned it either?"

Roxas then tripped over something, which caused a thud.

Luxord turned around to see what it was, until Axel stopped him.

"What you lookin' at, Luxy?"

Luxord turned back to Axel, "I thought I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Well?What do you think?" Axel questioned. Demyx nodded again.

_Yes!!!_ Roxas found what he was looking for. He grabbed it and went out the window but stopped to hear Luxord's idea.

"You want to know what I think?" Luxord said with annoyance.

"Ummm….yeah?"

"I think you just want to see if you have any competition. I bet, and I will seriously bet, that you're going room to room, asking if anyone had noticed this. I bet that you were actually looking closely too see how they reacted, and if they reacted weirdly, you would assume that they liked Laxrene. Then you would know that there is or are people in your way to getting to her."

Roxas stood frozen there at the window. Demyx also stood there standing Axel frozen. And Axel stared at him. He was insulted.

Luxord just stood there smirking.

"What the hell is wrong with you!!! I don't love Laxrene!!!!! Who would love her!!!!!!" Axel said this with a slight blush on his face.

"Well, you did ask what I think, didn't you?" Luxord answered back.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Demyx started laughing.

Roxas left the room, Axel was now angry, and Demyx was laughing his head off.

Before Axel summoned his weapons, Demyx stopped him and grabbed him by his hood, then started to drag him back to the room, still laughing.

Roxas's room:

"YOU HAD BETTER HAVE GOT THE DA-" Axel shouted, he and Demyx barged into his room. But he was cut off because he saw Roxas lying face down on his bed, looking practically dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Has something happened to Roxas?!?!

What was it that Axel, Roxas, and Demyx wanted from Luxord?

Can I think up of another question to ask you guys?

Well, stay tune to find out!!!!!!!!

PS

I HAD JUST FIGURED OUT ABOUT ANIME EXPO, AND OMG!!!!! IT SOUNDS SO COOL!!!!!! That was all. Hoped you guys liked it!


	6. Chapter 6

TA DA!!!!! I'm back!!!! And happy as ever!!!!!!!! jumps up and down

Anyways, I want to thank you all for reviewing, and to make sure you're serious about me continuing you must review and say "Fighting dreamers!!!!!!" This way I can know if you really really want me to keep updating.

Not that I'm gonna stop, I just want to see if the people who are reviewing are just saying something nice or they actually want me to update. And if you are wondering why I want to say this is because it's a song from NARUTO and I just love it!!

And I want to say thanks to my best friend BLAST OFF and to NARUfreak. Thanks for pointing out about the Laxrene thing.(did I spell it right?) And its cool that you have a hamster. I used to have a hamster. Actually, it was my brother, but he got lazy to take care of it so, my dad decided to give it to me,(even if I didn't want it) and well, that hamster never eats, so I left it without food one day, and you can guess what happened. I hope this doesn't scare your hamster…

Well, enough talk. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!! I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!! ENJOY!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Roxas!!!!"

Axel ran to Roxas bed and shook him.

"Roxas!!!!! What happened?!?!?!?! Dude, are you ok????? I'm sorry for calling you Woxy!!!!"

The blonde just shivered. Axel turned him around to see his face. What he didn't expect was to see a grin on it.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" Roxas started cracking up. "YOU LIKE LARXENE!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

There was a silence, then Demyx started to join him.

"WHAT THE HELLS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!?!?!" Axel pushed Roxas off the bed, but he still kept on laughing his head off.

"OH MY GOD, I CAN'T BREATHE!!!" Demyx was pounding on the ground.

"Arrrrgggghhhhhhh, JUST TELL ME IF YOU GOT THEM!!!!!!" Axel shouted.

"Oh…..oh yeah…..yeah, I got……them…." Roxas was taking breathes in and out. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a deck of cards.

"YESS!!!!!!" Axel grabbed the cards out of his hands.

"So what are we gonna do with them?" Roxas asked.

Axel didn't hear them and then started to take them out.

"Ummmm….Axel, I don't think we should open that." Too late.

As soon as Axel opened the deck of cards and pulled one out, it automatically enlarged to be as tall as him.

"Whoaaaaa.." Axel smiled. "This is so COOOLLLL!"

He then took another one out, and the same thing happened.

"Told you that Luxord only commanded them, its like if they have a mind of their own." Demyx said.

Axel took another five out and they danced around him.

_I have a bad idea about this…_Roxas thought.

And he was soooo right.

Suddenly, the cards froze. Then they went out the door and to different directions of the castle.

Axel, Roxas, and Demyx just stared at what happened.

"We…..are so……..screwed….." Axel whispered.

"HURRY! WE HAVE TO GO GET THEM BEFORE ANYONE NOTICES THEM!!" Demyx yelled as he ran out the door, Axel being right behind him.

"Wait! Shouldn't we…" Roxas paused. He knew they wouldn't be able to hear him anyways.

Roxas fell on his bed.

_Damnit, how are we going to get out of this? _Roxas thought and thought, but couldn't think of anything. How can they possibly get those cards.

Roxas then heard a gunshot.

He looked up to see the member that was gone for half of the day.

"WHO THE HELL LET SHOOTING PETALS AND FLYING CARDS LOSE!!!!!" yelled Xigbar.

Apparently, once Xigbar got back from where ever he came from, which Roxas concluded was a disgusting place, since he was covered in filth, he encountered the petals that were sent from Marluxia after Roxas, than he also encountered the flying cards that were just set lose.

After guessing all this, Roxas concluded that Xigbar was really pissed.

"WELL?!?! WHERE IS THAT BASTARD, SO I CAN KILL HIM!!!!! He was talking about Zexion.

Roxas then stared at him for a moment then he smirked.

"Make me." Roxas answered.

………

…………

What is wrong with you, Roxas?

The next thing that happened was Xigbar roaring and started to shoot like crazy at him. Roxas dodged and slipped right passed him and went out the room. Roxas started to run for his life.

_Damn, I better stop saying that, until I get killed!_( jee, ya think?)

Roxas didn't care where he was going, just as long as it was away from Xigbar.

Roxas kept on running, and Xigbar was still chasing him. Roxas was then at one the last floors of the castle, when he saw a door and decided to enter.

When he burst the door opened, a flood of light met his eyes. Roxas covered his face from the light and cowered back because of its brightness. Once he got used to it he opened his eyes wide and saw a girl.

This girl had blonde hair that went to one side of her head. She was wearing a white simple dress with light blue sandals. She also had bright blue eyes. She was sitting at a white table that was covered with colored pictures. The girl still had a crayon in her hand, but she seemed surprised to see him.

_Who is she…_

Roxas snapped back into reality when he heard Xigbar's roar, and it was really close.

"I'M GONNA GET YOU, YOU LITTLE PUNK!!!" Xigbar burst through the room.

He only saw the girl.

"Where is he!" Xigbar shouted at her, "I know he's in here!!"

The girl looked up at him and waved her hand.

Xigbar then stared around the room, "Where the hell am I?"

The girl answered back, "You were looking for someone, I believe his name was Zexion."

"YOU'RE RIGHT!!! WHERE THE HELL IS THAT BASTARD!!!!" Xigbar turned around and went out the room.

The girl went back to drawing her picture and smiled.

"You can come out now."

Roxas climbed out from under the bed and got up. He brushed off the dust off his black cloak and then stared at her.

She was drawing peacefully and quietly. Like if nothing had happened.

"Ummmmm, thank you for helping me, but who are you?"

She looked up at him and said, "My name is Namine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whooo hoooo!!!! I'm done!!!!! Hehehehe!!!!!

I hoped you all liked it. I liked it, but at the same time I think it was too short, but whatever. Oh, and there was only one person who guessed about who Axel was thinking about, and the winner is……NARUfreak! You got the answer right and here is your prize! hands over a huge Chips Ahoy cookie covered with caramel I hope you enjoy it!

And remember to review and say "Fighting dreamers!" so that I can know if you really want me to update! Stay tune for next chapter of KH BOREDOM!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry if I took a long time to update. I've been reading a manga called Fruits Basket for a while and I finally found a website where I could read the next couple of books, that haven't come out yet! YAY! Anyways, thank you all for responding to my request. FIGHTING DREAMERS!!!! Oh, yea……

snaps back into reality

Ummmmmm, sorry, you must for- OMG!!!!! Those bastards!! Oh , wait……nevermind...

My bad……..sorry, I was watching a movie and the bad guys killed the main character's wife, but it wasn't really his wife, it was someone different. Sorry.

Ok, now let's get this over with before I yell out again. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters.(but just like everybody else I wished I did) Hope you all enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Down one of the halls of the Organization castle, Axel was wrestling with a giant card.

"There, got cha!", Axel said triumphantly, stuffing the card into it's little cardboard box container thingy.

"Axel!! Help!!!!" Axel turned to Demyx who was also trying to stop a card from escaping.

After they finished up catching all of Luxord's "Demon Cards" as Axel and Demyx had named them, they had collapsed. They had, what appeared to be paper cuts all over their bodies. Their black cloaks were all torn and tattered.

"Man, imagine what would happen if Luxord would find out that we set those cards lose." Demyx said taking a breath of air.

"I don't want to find out." Axel replied.

There was a moment's silence.

"Hey, where did Roxas go?" Demyx said.

"Namine?"

"Yes, and you must be Roxas."

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess."

_Yeah right._

"You don't believe me?"

"Huh?"

"You just said, 'yeah right'."

"No I didn't. I thou-"

Roxas stared at the blonde girl sitting there in front of him. She was also staring back at him.

"You can read minds?"

"No, not really."

"Then how did you-"

"I can see into your memories."

"But then how-"

"Right after the second you thought that, it became a memory."

Roxas again stared at her. He wasn't getting this at all.

"I know. You're confused." She answered back at his thoughts.

"What's the difference between reading a memory and your mind?"

Namine just stared at him and gave him a smile. Then she went back to drawing.

Roxas looked around the room. It was just like his room. Nothing. He then turned back to Namine and to what she was drawing.

She had barely started a picture of a castle. It was only a sketch though.

"Don't worry. I'm going to color it." She answered, still sketching.

"You must like to draw, huh."

"It's the only way."

"The only way, to what?"

"You saw what happened early .I know you remember."

Roxas then remembered Xigbar. He didn't know where he was or what he was doing.

"You….you erased his memory?"

Roxas still didn't get it. She wasn't drawing when she erased his memory. She waved her hand.

"Yes, but that was only a small memory. That's how come I only waved my hand. When I want to erase a great amount of memories or something important then this is what I do."

"You………_draw?" _Roxas questioned slowly.

"Yes." Namine answered simply.

"When you say 'something important' what do you mean?"

Namine looked at one of her drawings on the table. On that drawing it had a girl with short red hair. She was standing on an island.

Namine stared back at Roxas and smiled, "Someone important, someone that you hold close to your heart."

Roxas stared at her hard, "Are you a Nobody?"

Namine smiled at him again, "I know you are. And I know that you don't really care about this organization, and that you think that nobody cares about you."

Roxas froze at what she had just said.

_H_ow _did she-? Wait. Do I? Do I actually think that?_

"No you don't, but it's in your heart." Namine read his memory.

"You read people's hearts too?!?" Roxas exclaimed.

_Who is this person? No. WHAT is she?_

Namine smiled weakly and went back to drawing.

"Why are you here? Are you a part of the organization? Who are you?"

Namine continued drawing.

Roxas stood there still waiting for his question to be answered.

The Namine felt that he wasn't going to leave very soon, she answered back weakly, "I am a witch."

"A what?"

Namine then turned around quickly to face him.

"I'M A WITCH!!!" OK?!?!?!" Namine yelled back. She seemed to have watery eyes.

Roxas fell back out of surprise. He wasn't expecting her to snap like that. Roxas assumed that she was a very very very very calm person. An _unfazed _type of person.

Namine turned immediately turned around.

Roxas felt bad for her. But the question kept running through his head. _What does she mean by witch?_

"That is what he calls me." Namine said, still not looking at him.

_Dang. Forgot that she could read my mind._

"Memory."

"Huh?"

"I can't read your mind. I read your memory."

"Ohhhhh, right." Roxas just sweat dropped.

Then he asked, "You've been here for a long time, haven't you?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, the right question is: you've been by yourself for a while, right?"

Namine turned slowly to look at his expression. She hesitated to say something, but answered anyways, "Yes. I have."

Roxas then got up and smiled at her. "Then as an apology for making you feel bad, you can hang out with me, if you're not that angry at me?"

Namine stared at him, surprised. It was like if he was telling her that she had just won ten million dollars.

She tilted her head downwards and took a step back.

"What's wrong? Are you really _that_ angry?" asked Roxas.

"Its just that…I'm not allowed… to go out of this room." She answered weakly.

"Ohhhhh…then…we can blame it on me." Roxas smiled.

Namine looked up and recognized his smile from somewhere. It was _his _smile.

She couldn't help but smile back.

Roxas smiled even bigger, "Then its settled. You can spend some time with me."

"And Axel."

"Huh?"

"You mean you and Axel."

"How do you know ab-" Roxas started.

Namine just giggled.

"You know what? I'm not bothering about how you know anything anymore."

Namine giggled. When Roxas saw this he gave her friendly smile.

"Come on."

Boy, that wasn't really that funny, huh? Well, I hoped you guys did like it. I guess I added Namine because…I have no clue of why I added Namine. Hmmmmmm….

Oh well, maybe it'll be funnier with her around. But then again there are people who really really dislike her. I think she's cool. After all people call me Namine because I'm so obsessed with drawing, but that's not the reason I added her.

And have two last things I want to say. 1) I am very, truly, deeply, sorry for taking so long on writing this. Homework is a drag. And 2) I still expect the FIGHT DREAMERS from the reviews!!!!!!!! Hehehe, I sound so demanding. Well, stay tune for next time!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay doky then. ONWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!! I just wanted to tell you all that I just finished writing the 7th chapter, I think. So…I haven't read any of the new reviews that you might have submitted. And I also forgot to say thank you to all that did responded to the FIGHTING DREAMERS request. It really made me happy. I thank you all!!!

Oh, and to let you guys know, I have no clue what I'm going to write next. (for my story)

To tell you guys the truth, I kinda just go along with whatever pops into my head that second. I have no rough draft. I have no little plans or ideas. Well, I did for these last chapters, but now I have no clue where this story is going to lead into. And I'm not asking for any congratulations on how a great job I did on just putting down whatever comes to my head. I'm just letting you guys know that it might be a bit strange.

Soooo, I think I've talked enough. So I hope you guys enjoy of whatever comes into my head next. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any characters, blah, blah, blah,…….blah.

Enjoy!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WOXY!!!!!! GOD DAMN YOU WOXY FOR ABANDONING ME!!!!!!"

"I'm right here."

Axel turned around to face his little blonde friend.

"OH MY GOD!!!! YOU'RE ALIVE!!!!!!" Axel yelled as he hugged Roxas.

"OWWW, that hurts!!!!! And what made you think that I was dead?!?!?!?!" Roxas barely managed to say because of Axel's bear hug.

"Now ,now, Woxy. You shouldn't say anything after coming back to life."

"But I didn't die."

"Was satan a very bad person? Did he actually have red shin and horns on his head?" Axel started to sound like a worried mother.

"WHAT THE HELL MADE YOU THINK I WENT TO HELL?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Woxy, Woxy, Woxy. Of course you went to hell, it's oblivious that you went to heaven first, but then they kicked you out of there and sent you to hell, but you were so horrible, that even the devil had to kick you out."

Axel made it sound that it was kindergarten homework.

Roxas squinted his eyes and stared hard at the red head.

"But that doesn't matter now. You came back to us good living people and we can continue to do our mischievous works." Axel said.

"Maybe I should go back to my room." Said a little voice.

Axel looked behind Roxas to find a blonde haired girl. Who looked a bit nervous.

"My God, Woxy! You stole an angel from heaven?" Axel exclaimed as he took her hands.

"May I ask who is this angel?" Axel asked her.

"Uhhhhhh, N-Namine." Namine stuttered. She started to panic when Axel held her hands.

Roxas sighed, "Would you leave her alone?"

"How can you say that Woxy?!?!?!?!?!?! You have stolen one of the maidens of God! No wonder He sent you to hell!!!!!!" Axel exclaimed.

Namine was feeling very uncomfortable with Axel calling her all these names.

Roxas slapped his forehead.

"Well, then, Nami-chan. Can I call you Nami-chan?" Axel asked her.

Namine shooked her head nervously.

"YA!!! Well, Nami-chan, it appears you have left Woxy ,here speechless with your dazzling looks. So maybe if we walk away he might not follow me, but you."

Namine was also left speechless. Then Axel took of while holding one of Namine's hands, and with Roxas slowly following them, wondering if Axel was dropped on his head when he was born.

_Yep that's probably it. The doctors were so surprised that he was born with lots of red hair, that they dropped him._

"And so, my dear Nami-chan, that is how I saved the poor little keyblader over there from getting his ass kicked from the Superior." Axel said.

Roxas looked up and was about to argue until someone came running at them.

It was Demyx.

Axel was about to greet him and tell him that he found Roxas, and introduce Namine, but Demyx ran right passed them.

"Run! Run away!" Demyx explained in a sort of whisper manner. (hahaha, do you guys remember that part? From KH2?)

"What?" Axel said confusingly.

But Demyx continued to run down the hall.

Roxas, Axel, and Namine just stared at Demyx running off until they couldn't see him anymore. There was a moment's silence.

Then there was a roar. A very very loud roar. They immediately turned their heads around to see what the roar came from.

It was Xigbar.

"Shit…" Roxas whispered.

Behind Xigbar was Luxord.

"Fuck…" Axel also whispered.

It seemed that Xigbar recovered his memory and was back for even more revenge. And Luxord wanted some too, because of his deck of cards that were stolen.

Poor Namine seem confused.

"Hey, Nami-chan, you totally got to see my room!" Axel said quickly and grabbed her wrist, then ran down another hall. Roxas running after them. They heard a 'they went over' and they ran even faster.

They finally got to Axel's room and closed the door behind them. The fell to the floor and started to pant.

"Why…are…they…chasing…us…"Namine gasped for air.

"Well, you can just read my memory and find out, cant you?" Roxas wasn't in the mood for explaining things.

"Read memories?" Axel said pressing his ear against his door to see if he can hear Xigbar or Luxord. It seemed that he was just repeating what Roxas said.

"Why would you want to steal his cards?" asked Namine out of no where.

"Well because," Axel paused. He turned around to face the blonde girl, "How did you know that?"

"Like I said, 'why don't you just read my _memory.'"_ Roxas emphasized on the word memory.

Axel looked at Namine even harder, "Is this true Nami-chan? You can read minds?"

"No. Memories." Roxas corrected him.

"I don't believe you." Axel said. "And lying is a sin, yet another reason why God sent you to hell."

Namine and Roxas just stared at Axel, who continued to listen through the door.

"Okaaayyyyy…" Said Roxas.

"Shhhhhhh, I'm trying to listen here. I think they're coming closer." Axel said seriously.

"Then we should hide!" Exclaimed Roxas in some sort of whisper.

"Ok. Do you remember that hole under the tile where I had my coke and the cookies? Well, the four tiles next to that tile. Left those tiles up and then we can escpe."

"Uhhhhhh…" Roxas didn't remember which tile was the one he lifted up earlier.

"You mean this one?" Namine said pointing to a hole, the size of four tiles.

"Oh my, Nami-chan, you are more useful the Woxy here."

_Jeez, she read your memory, Axel._

"I read that!" Namine said soon after Roxas had thought it in his mind.

"No time to lose! They should be here in about 20 seconds!" Axel said quickly.

Namine entered the hole first, followed by Roxas, then Axel, who placed the tiles back into place right after he got in.

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE!!!!!!!!" Xigbar blasted through Axel's bedroom door.

"Calm down, Xigbar." Luxord stepped into the room. He seemed to be very annoyed with the fact that he was after the same people as Xigbar was, and the fact that he still not know where his missing cards were.

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!!!!! ONCE I GET THEM, I CAN GO GET THAT CLOAKED SCHEMIER!!!!!!" Xigbar yelled again. (that's how you spell schemier, right? Please correct me if im wrong.)

"Whatever." Luxord replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Where will Roxas, Namine, and Axel end up next? Will Xigbar ever get his revenge? Will Luxord get his cards back? Who………….KNOWS!!!!!!

Hehehe, I think its funny when I do that kind of stuff. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! And if I sounded a bit mean earlier points to the beginning of chapter, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to sound or be mean. I was just saying that to let you guys know.

Ok, just in case nobody understood in that last chapter about Namine reading memories. Well, you know that sometimes you remember what you thought when something happens? Well, that was the type of memory Namine was reading when she was reading Roxas's memory. I hope you guys get it.

Oh, another thing is…this isn't a Roxas and Namine pairing. I REPEAT: ITS NOT A ROXAS x NAMINE PAIRING! But if you think it would be would be a good idea, then tell me, please.Who knows why I made Namine show up. I think I explained that in the last chapter. Well, I hoped you liked it! Stay tune for next time!!!


End file.
